


October 2019 - Halloween/Spooky

by FletcherWolfe



Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drag Queen, Elemental Neil, Elf Todd, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, School Dances, Witchling Sal, werewolf larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Sal and Larry go to the school’s Halloween dance. Sal isn’t acting like himself. And some other issues arise.





	October 2019 - Halloween/Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> While this contains some spoilers for the story proper it actually takes place nowhere in the story

To be honest Larry hated school functions. Especially the dances. He personally thought school dances sucked. They were always in the gym. They usually played terrible music. Nothing that he could sink his mind into and go feral. 

However Sal had really wanted to go to the Halloween dance. So Larry obliged. It didn’t hurt that Sal’s chosen costume was a long eared bunny onesie. Sal was positively adorable in it. Sal also had a bunny backpack to go with it.

The week leading up to the dance had started normal enough. Sal had been looking forwards to it. But as the week went on Sal seemed a little stressed. Larry had brought Sal a lunch to school twice. And both those days Sal brought Grimsby with him. 

So Saturday came. And with it the Halloween dance. Sal had insisted on watching animal movies that afternoon. And wanted to eat nothing but vegetables for lunch. How his mom wasn’t annoyed by the fact that Sal had insisted on watching Bambi again. Even though he cried every time the mom died. 

But soon it was time to get ready for the dance. Sal was still sitting on the couch watching Charlottes web. Larry decided to get ready first. He honestly didn’t care how cheap his werewolf costume looked. He was going for the joke.

Once Larry was done he went over to Sal.

“Okay Sal. Time to get your costume on.” Sal just looked at him and got up. He gave a slight squeak and followed him. They walked into Larry’s room and Sal sat on the bed. Larry grabbed Sal’s bunny onesie. 

Larry handed Sal the onesie. Unfortunately Sal had needed help getting the onesie on because he kept losing balance. But soon They we’re both ready to go.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the dance they met up with Todd, Neil, Chug, Maple and Ash. Chug had decided to go as a scarecrow. Mapel was dressed as a witch. Todd was an Elf (for the humor). Neil decided that because Halloween he could get away with dressing as Pepper LaBeija. Ash went with a vampire queen.

They hung around a table for a bit. Eating the food that was there. While it wasn’t so obvious to Chug or Maple that Sal wasn’t really talking or acting as he normally did. To Neil, Todd, and Ash it was a bit apparent. 

Sal was happily munching on some veggies that were being served. He sometimes bounced in his seat to the music that was playing. Larry had to admit that the music wasn’t too terrible. Chug and Maple decided to go dance for a bit.

Neil and Todd decided that Sal’s behavior wasn’t a big deal. If Sal was having fun and not hurting anybody why did it matter. Ash on the other hand felt otherwise. However she waited until Neil and Todd left the table before saying anything.

“Okay what is with Sal? And why is he acting like a damn two year old?” There was disdain in her voice. 

“Ash he’s not hurting anybody so why do you care?” Larry was annoyed by her question. This was not the first time Ash had made a comment on Sal’s behavior. For whatever reason she clearly had an issue when Sal acted in a manner that she deemed ‘inappropriate’ for his age.

As if he somehow sensed Larry’s irritability Sal held up a ranch covered broccoli to Larry. Larry just looked at Sal and then the broccoli. When Larry didn’t take the offered food right away Sal wiggled his hand. 

Larry huffed a laugh before leaning down and taking the vegetable out of Sal’s hand with his teeth. Larry could smell Sal’s happiness from the pilfered treat. Larry ran a hand down The back of Sal’s head and neck. Sal leaned into Larry’s side. He began humming to whatever music was playing at the moment. 

“Larry he can’t keep acting like this. He needs to stop acting like a child. It’s time he grows up and learns to be an adult.” Ash’s words were filled with venom.

“And again why does his behavior bother you? He’s not hurting anybody. He’s happy as he is. And as long as it makes him happy then I’m fine with it. Sal’s happiness means more to me than whatever social conventions you deem should be followed.” Larry was angry at this point. 

Ash got up and stormed off just as Todd and Neil returned. Neil looked confused at Ash’s behavior. He kept looking back and forth between Larry and Ash. Todd on the other hand sighed as he sat down at the table. 

“What did Ash say this time?” Todd questioned.

“Her usual about Sal being wrong for acting like he is.” Was the response.

“I’m clearly missing something. I noticed Sal was acting differently. But why would Ash be mad about it?” Neil was confused.

“Imma baby bunny!” Sal exclaimed suddenly. He sounded very happy about his statement.

Neil and Todd just looked at Sal. Larry could see the wheels turning in their heads. While Todd was actually used to Sal’s behavior Neil really wasn’t.

“Look I know that everyone at this table isn’t human technically. I mean I’m a water elemental...”

“Water witch!”

“Uhhh... but ummm. How is Sal a baby rabbit? I mean I think we would have noticed him being a were rabbit right?” Neil was slightly taken aback by Sal’s comment but he finished his thoughts.

Larry at this point had grabbed Sal’s backpack. He pulled a stuffed rabbit out of it. He handed the rabbit to Sal. Sal hugged it happily and gave a squeak.

“He’s not. I’m not sure what he is. What I do know is that is apparently able to see spirits and other things not in the mortal realm. Unfortunately some of those things can harm him.” Larry explained. 

“But how does that explain the whole baby rabbit thing?” Neil questioned. 

“I did some research and figured out Sal is a witchling. I’m not sure what abilities he does have. But if he gets to stressed he sometimes shorts out electronics so I know his element is electricity. Unfortunately Sal seems to have trauma that results in behaviors that aren’t typical for adults. However it’s not hurting anyone so I think it’s fine.” Todd chimed in.

“Okay. Then explain to me why Ash has a problem?” Neil was still confused by Ash’s behavior.

“Because Ash secretly hates me.” Sal responded. Everyone looked at him. Shock was evident on their faces. 

“First let me explain this. Ash is completely human. And therefore can not comprehend when someone acts in a manner that’s not typical for a human. She expects Larry to still act the same even though he’s a werewolf now. The reason she does react to you or Todd is because you two have always been what you are Neil” Sal began with. Neil and Todd looked at each other.

“I’m well aware of the fact Larry went out every Saturday and brought people home after he was turned. However Larry had been doing that a while before he met me. Why Ash thinks that had anything to do with me I don’t know.” Sal went on.

“What?!? Ash though you had something to do with that? I clearly remember hearing Mrs Johnson yelling at him for it long before you moved in to the apartments.” Todd was stunned. He had already been aware that Larry’s behavior changed right after getting turned. Todd had actually helped Larry deal with it. But Todd being Larry’s friend meant he was also knowledgeable to Larry’s bad sides. And being a werewolf brought those to the forefront.

“Now that I think about it Larry stopped bring people home after you moved into the apartments Sal.” Todd froze after he said that. Larry’s behavior had improved after Sal moves to the apartments. He stoped bring people home. He actually got a job.

“Larry’s behavior has improved since then. So why would Ash blame you?” Todd couldn’t understand this.

“Because Ash wants my dick.” Larry spoke up. That got both Todd and Neil to look at him. “I was never interested in Ash. She’s just a friend. Also her treatment of Sal is an issue with me.” There was more too it but Larry didn’t say. 

“So basically what you are telling me is that Ash is upset because you are with Sal and not her. You follow your instincts more because you are a werewolf now and she has a problem with that. And is basically using Sal’s behaviors as an excuse for why she dislikes him. Am I getting that right.” Neil asked.

“Yeah basically.” Larry responded. 

The atmosphere was slightly heavy afterwards. Fortunately Maple and Chug retuned from dancing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time seemed to be passing by. At one point Travis decided to bother them. But Larry quickly told him to fuck off. Ash had returned. She still glared at Sal. Sal was engaging in conversations with the others. But he turned and looked at Larry.

“I wanna dance.” Sal stated. 

“Alright lets go dance.” Larry got up and grabbed Sal’s hand. Larry led Sal out onto the gym floor. Sal was happy bouncing around to whatever music was playing. Larry just kinda bobbed side to side. He didn’t care about the music. But as long as Sal was having fun he was happy. 

They dance for a while. Sometimes Larry actually danced with Sal other times they kinda goofed off. Eventually they went back to the table.

Unfortunately all things must end. When the dance ended they had to head home. When chug offered to walk Maple home Sal asked if they wanted anyone to go with them so Chug didn’t have to walk back to the apartments alone. 

Chug told him that Maple’s parents were allowing him to stay the night. This actually gave Sal relief. Ash’s parents had already picked her up. So Sal, Larry, Todd, and Neil walked back to the apartments. 

“Tonight was fun.” Sal yawned.

“Yeah it was.” Todd replied.

Larry was carrying Sal’s backpack. He smiled as Sal bounced along as they walked. He was still holding Grimsby. Neil was holding Todd’s hand. 

“Why did you call me a water witch earlier Sal?” Neil asked. 

“Probably because that’s what my brain supplied my knowledge with.” Sal responded. 

“Soooo can I ask why you sometimes act like a small child or no?” Neil asked.

“I don’t know why but sometimes my mind likes to go back to the age I was before my mom died. Honestly if not for Grimsby I would have died that day.” He said shaking Grimsby in his hands to them. 

“Grimsby is actually the one whom noticed. And that was before I moved here. Sometimes it’s easier to be that way. I don’t mind though. Do you mind?” Sal asked

“No I don’t.” Neil replied.

So this is what Todd had been talking about the other day. And suddenly all of Sal’s behaviors had made sense except for a few.

“Sooooo why the whole ‘baby bunny’ thing?” Neil asked.

“Grimsby. He’s my familiar. So I tend to lean towards rabbit things. I guess I took on a few of those behaviors too. And he’s a rabbit so...” Sal trailed off.

“Basically you are part rabbit. Got it.” Neil said with purpose.

“I’m not part rabbit. Larry am I a rabbit?” Sal asked. Larry flushed. 

“No you aren’t actually part rabbit. However sometimes you really do act like one.”

“Oh.” 

They finally made it to the apartments. They stopped outside the front door. 

“Well night guys. Mom’s going to be asleep. So Sal and I are gonna go through the basement side door.” Larry grabbed Sal’s hand. 

“Oh well night Larry. Night Sal.” Todd waved  
“Yeah night guys” Neil opened the door and the went inside.

“Bye-bye.” Sal waved sleepily.

Larry and Sal walked around the building to the side door. Larry unlocked it before helping Sal down the stairs. They got into Larry’s room. 

“Can I sleep in my onesie?” Sal asked yawning.

“Sure baby. Of course you can. Just gotta wash up first okay.”

“Kay.”

Larry led Sal to the bathroom and took care of Sal’s eye while he brushed his teeth. Larry washed of the makeup he had been wearing. They went back to Larry’s bedroom. Sal sat on Larry’s bed and Larry got out of his clothes and into sleeping pants. 

Sal pulled of his shoes and socks. He also pulled his hair out of its usual pigtails. He crawled under the blankets and curled up underneath them. A few minutes later Larry slid into the bed next to him. 

“Night my baby bunny.” Larry put his arms around Sal and pulled him closer.

“Not a bunny.” Sal yawned again. 

“You’re my bunny though.” Larry tucked Grimsby into Sal’s arms. 

“Yeah.” 

Sal snuggled into Larry’s side. He fell asleep shortly after. Larry buried his face into Sal’s neck and inhaled. Sal’s scent filled his lungs. He drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
